Crashing Down
by Romans8 38-39
Summary: There was one word she loved to hear and one she hated to hear. What happens when the two come together? Will her world come crashing down?
1. Chapter 1

"Say goodbye to Daddy." Jennifer Jareau told four year old Henry as they walked out the door to go to daycare.

"Bye Daddy!" Henry said waving to his father, William Lamontagne Jr. standing in the doorway.

"Bye Henry," He waved back looking at his son run around the yard. He grabbed his wife by the waist and pulled her close to him, planting a kiss on her lips. "Bye Cher, be safe at work for me."

"I always am. I'll see you when I get home tonight," JJ said pulling away and grabbing Henry by the hand she led him down the sidewalk to the gate. "Bye, I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"I love you three!" Henry shouted making the couple laugh as JJ drove away in the car.

* * *

><p>Once at the daycare, JJ unbuckled her son from his car seat and led him into the building. When they walked through the door JJ bent down to Henry's level, "Have fun today. I love you." She said and gave him a peck on the lips.<p>

"Otay, I love you mommy." He hugged her and then ran off to his buddies playing with playdough.

'He's growing up so fast.' JJ thought as she watched him playing with his friends.

* * *

><p>"Ok, and don't forget to pick up Henry from daycare in an hour... Love you too." JJ hung up the phone after talking to Will. She sat at her desk going over paperwork and case file reviews when a knock on her door interrupted her.<p>

"Hey, I'm about to get everyone coffee from that new cafe that just opened up down the road. Want anything?" Emily asked, sticking her head through the door.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I'll go with you. I could use a break." JJ said as she shut the file she had been looking at, grabbed her purse and followed Emily out the door to the SUV.

When they got to the cafe they found it was packed inside. "Must be good then," Emily said with a snort. "Might as well wait."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later they walked into the BAU with seven steaming hot coffees in hand.<p>

"Well finally! We were beginning to think something had happened to you two." Morgan teased as everyone came and got their coffee.

"It better be good cause we had to wait in line 25 minutes for these," JJ said, blowing on her coffee to cool it down some. Just then her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID before setting her coffee down and answering. "Hey Will... Whoa, slow down...," Everyone looked at her with concern as her face paled and she covered her mouth with her hand as tears sprung to her eyes. "Oh God." She dropped the phone in her hands and her knees gave out, luckily Morgan and Hotch lunged forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you ok? What did Will say?" Hotch asked JJ, who was leaning on him for support.

She looked up to the team around her with tears running down her face. "Henry.. He's, he's gone!" She sobbed. Hotch let out a deep sigh and put his arms around her as everyone gasped in horror.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Garcia asked with tears already in her eyes.

"Will.. Will said that the daycare called. And said that a man, came in claiming to be my brother and that he was there to pick up Henry... They said they were going to call me to verify it when, he pulled a picture of me and Henry out of his wallet.. And.. And he just took him!" She choked out only to start crying again.

"Ok, we aren't taking any more cases until we find Henry. This is our top priority." Hotch said as Will came bursting through the door. His hair was frazzled and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Will!" JJ said as she flung herself into his open arms where she broke.

"It's ok JJ, we'll find him." Will said soothingly as he gently rubbed circles on her back with his fingertips.

After a few minutes of Will whispering soothing things in her ear she finally calmed down. She entangled herself from Will's arms and turned and looked at Hotch, a new fire in her red, puffy eyes, "Let's get this ba*****."


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO UPDATE SOONER, I'M HOPING TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS AND HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE LONGER! _PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE _REVIEW! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AS TO WHERE I SHOULD TAKE THIS STORY THEN PLEASE PM ME1 I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE YOUR INPUT!**

* * *

><p>The team plus Will sat at the round table in the conference room with Garcia standing up at the end of it with the remote in her hand and her laptop sitting on the table.<p>

"Ok, so I got the security tape from the daycare." She said and pressed a button on the remote and a grainy video of the front door of the daycare popped up on the television screen.

At first there was nothing, then they saw a man wearing a baseball cap walk into the daycare and up to the front desk, they talked for a second before the receptionist started reaching for the phone, most likely to call JJ, when the put his hand up, stopping her, and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, he pulled out a picture and showed it to the receptionist. She hesitated for a minute before walking out from behind the desk to go get Henry, a minute later she came back with Henry holding her hand with one and in the other hand she held his small backpack which she handed to the Unsub.

JJ watched the screen with red eyes and tears in her eyes as her son went to the sick man who took her son. She watched as Henry took his hand and watched as they walked out together, the baseball cap making it almost impossible to see his face with the high angle the camera was at.

When the video ended Garcia turned back to the team, anger showing on all of their faces except for Hotchs, whose face was showed no emotion. "According to the description the receptionist gave he is about 5'8, 200 lbs. and has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She said he acted like he was agitated but tried to hide it."

"But why take Henry?" Reid asked quietly, worried about his godson's safety.

"This guy probably has a grudge against JJ or Will. We need to look at all cases where JJ or Will were key during the investigation," Hotch said and turned to JJ and Will who sat at the end of the table, Will held JJ's hand as she sniffled. "Is there _anyone_ who you could think of that would take Henry? Someone who may do it to get back at one of you for something, someone who may have stopped you in public who had a fascination with Henry?"

"No, no one." Will said looking to his wife, who shook her head, then back to Hotch.

"Ok, Morgan and Rossi, I want the two of you to go to the daycare and talk to the receptionist and anyone else who may have seen our Unsub. The rest of us will stay here and go through past case files where either JJ or Will made the arrest or anything that would make someone look like they might want revenge again them." No one argued as they got to work.

* * *

><p>The drive to the daycare was silent as Morgan drove and Rossi looked out the window. When they arrived they got out of the car and walked into the building where they saw the receptionist talking on the phone, she held up her index finger saying she would be with them in a minute.<p>

After she hung up she turned to the two men, "Can I help you?"

"We're with the FBI, we wanted to ask you a few questions about the man that came and picked up Henry Lamontagne." Morgan said as he and Rossi showed her their credentials.

"Of course, anything I can do to help. I just feel awful about giving Henry to that man." The woman said.

"Ma'am this is not your fault." Morgan said seeing that the receptionist was obviously blaming herself for what happened.

"Ok, what can I do to help? You said you had questions?"

"Yes. You said that he seemed agitated, how?" Rossi said taking the lead this time.

"Well, at first I didn't notice it until I told him I was going to call Mrs. Jareau for clarification, when I reached for the phone he was very quick to stop me, and when he pulled out his wallet he fumbled with it when he was trying to take out the picture he showed me, then I noticed that his hands were shaking." She answered, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"When Henry saw him, did he tense up or something to signify that he had seen that man before somewhere?"

"No. But he didn't walk towards him skipped like he normally does, he was hesitant, like he wasn't sure if he should go to him or not."

"One last question. Could you give a description of this man to a sketch artist?" Morgan asked.

"I can try."

After thanking the receptionist for her time and calling a sketch artist Morgan and Rossi walked out of the daycare and headed back to their car.

"Do you think he's going to do anything?" Morgan asked. Rossi didn't need him to elaborate to know what he was talking about.

"I don't know. That's why we need to find him before he does."

* * *

><p>When Morgan and Rossi walked back into the conference room they found the rest of the team sitting at the table with huge stacks and boxes full of past case files crowded around them.<p>

"Grab a stack and have a seat." Hotch said as he looked down at the file in his hand.

"The receptionist is giving a composite sketch to a sketch artist right now," Morgan said as he took a seat and opened a file. "She also said that Henry didn't act like he knew him when he saw him. Just hesitant to go to him."

"She also said that the man's hands were shaking when he showed her the picture." Rossi added.

"Maybe someone paid him to take Henry. He was just a pawn." Reid thought out loud.

Rossi asked as he leaned back in his chair, "So who's the queen?"

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE FOR THIS CHAPTER! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL SEE MORE OF JJ AND WILL THOUGH. AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR PM WITH COMMENTS OR IDEAS!**

* * *

><p>It had been two hours since Morgan and Rossi got back from the daycare and they hadn't found anything from the case files.<p>

"We have to be looking at this wrong!" Morgan said tossing another case file on the table after he got done looking at it.

"Well it's our best chance at finding Henry right now so we have to keep looking!" JJ shouted after not saying a word since they began.

"I know JJ and I want to find him just as much as you do but we're wasting time." Morgan said gently, not wanted to upset the distraught mother even more.

"Why don't you and Will take a break, JJ. Go home. We'll keep looking through the files and if we find anything we will call you. I promise." Hotch said.

"No. I can't go home knowing that someone has my baby!" She shouted again, another tear running down her already tearstained cheek.

"JJ, he's right. Come on, we'll come back soon." Will said as he guided his wife out of the chair and out of the room.

The team turned back to each other, "What if we don't find him, sir?" Garcia asked in a small voice.

"We will find him. We have to."

* * *

><p>After they got home Will told JJ to go upstairs and try to get some rest while he cooked lunch for them.<p>

Once he had lunch cooked he put two plates of spaghetti on the table then went upstairs to wake up his wife.

When he poked his head in the doorway of their master bedroom he saw that she wasn't in bed, the bed was still made from this morning.

He walked down the hall until he came to Henry's room where he heard JJ crying. He looked in and saw her sitting on the floor in front of his bed holding his favorite stuffed bear they had given him when he was born.

Wills heart broke and tears came to his eyes as he sat beside JJ and pulled her close, letting her cry into his chest.

About thirty minutes later he looked down at her to find that she had cried herself to sleep. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room where he laid her on the bed and covered her up with a blanket.

He walked downstairs and put up the food on JJ's plate in the refrigerator then sat down and ate his own food. When he got done eating he put his plate in the sink and started washing the dishes.

As he was finishing JJ came downstairs, when he saw her he got her plate out of the refrigerator and was starting to put it in the microwave to warm it up for her when she put her hand up and stopped him, "I'm not hungry."

"JJ, you have to eat." He argued and started the microwave before she could answer.

After he made her eat JJ went upstairs to get a shower before they went back to the BAU.

When she got out of the shower she dried her hair straight and ironed her now wrinkled clothes from where she had slept in them.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the BAU they headed straight for the conference room where they saw the team sitting at the table doing the same thing they had been when the couple left.<p>

"You're still going through case files?" JJ asked as she and Will sat down.

"Apparently the two of you have worked on a lot of cases." Rossi commented.

"Did Garcia get a hit on the composite sketch the receptionist gave?" JJ asked as Garcia came into the room.

"Why yes, I did buttercup! I was just about to tell everyone else. The man who came into the daycare is none other than one Charles Howard Jr., he served five years for armed robbery in a jewelry store, police got there before he got away with anything." Garcia said and clicked the remote she held in her hand and a picture of a man popped up on the screen.

He looked to be in his early forties, he had blonde hair and blue eyes just like the receptionist had said.

"Ok. Prentiss and I will go see if he's at his house. Garcia? Hotch said.

"Already sent you his address, sir." Garcia replied. Just then Hotch's phone dinged.

As Hotch and Prentiss grabbed their coats to leave JJ stood up, "I want to go."

"No, I want you to stay here." He said sternly.

"What?! No!" She shouted.

"JJ, please." He said more softly this time.

JJ sat back down slowly. But she didn't look happy.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later the team stood behind the one way glass of the interrogation room looking at Charles Howard, who sat handcuffed to the metal table on the other side.<p>

"Who's going to go in?" Rossi asked.

"Me," JJ said and turned to Hotch, "and I don't care what you say."

After a minute Hotch finally turned to her, "I'm going with you."

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YALL ENJOYED THIS ONE! THERE WILL BE MORE GOING ON IN THE NEXT ONE SO IT WON'T BE AS BORING. AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!<strong>

WebRep

Overall rating

This site has no rating

(not enough votes)


	4. Chapter 4

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR PM WITH COMMENTS OR IDEAS!**

* * *

><p>Before Hotch and JJ walked into the interrogation room Hotch grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.<p>

"I need to know that you will be able to hold it together in there."

"Hotch, I'm fine." JJ said sternly as she yanked her wrist out of his grasp and opened the door.

When they walked in Charles Howard looked up at them. Absolutely no emotion showing on his face.

JJ sat down opposite of him while Hotch stood behind her but not in the way of the people on the other side of the glass.

JJ opened the file she held in her hands and took out the photo they got of him from the daycare security cameras. "This is you. Is it not?" She asked blankly, a stern and hard look on her face.

"Yes, that is me." Howard said leaning forward and looking at the photo for a split second.

"So you're admitting to kidnapping Henry Lamontagne?" JJ said, a little surprised that he didn't deny it was him.

"Why use his last name? I know he's your son." He replied smugly.

"Did you or did you not kidnap this child?" She said more harshly this time. They needed him to say that he kidnapped Henry so they could charge him.

"Yes, I did."

"Where is he?" JJ was starting to have a hard time keeping her cool. But she held it together because she knew if she didn't then Hotch would pull her out of there in a heartbeat.

"I don't know." He simply said shrugging his shoulders.

"Now's not the time to play games with me," Her voice started to rise, "Just tell me where he is!"

"I don't know! That's the truth. My employer told me to get the kid and once I did I got a text from a private number saying to meet them at a parking lot. So I did and I gave them the boy and I haven't seen either of them since." He said, and JJ could hear the truth behind his words. Though she noted that he was careful to say "them" when talking about his employer so they wouldn't know if it was a man or a woman they were looking for.

"What's your employers' name? I know you know it." She said starring him in the eye.

He starred her right back before leaning back in his chair with a blank expression, "I want my lawyer."

"You sick son of a-"

"Agent Jareau! Stand down!" Hotch cut her off quickly.

JJ looked at Howard with a look that could kill before getting up and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

She didn't turn around though when Hotch came out of the room to and started calling after her, or when she heard her other colleagues open the door to the room they were in and poke their heads, shocked that she was ignoring Hotch, even when he ordered her to come back.

She continued to walk briskly until she was back in the conference room where she started pacing around the room furiously to control her anger that was beginning to boil over.

"When I give you an order I expect you to obey it." She whipped around to see Hotch standing in the doorway, his voice almost had a coldness to it.

"If it were Jack that was missing right now would you have obeyed an order?!" She yelled as the rest of the team plus Will came up behind Hotch, but kept their distance.

"Yes I would have! He requested a lawyer; there is nothing more that we could say to him!" Hotch said, becoming angry that she was bringing Jack into this.

"HE'S MY LITTLE BOY!" She finally screamed, "I CAN'T LOSE HIM TOO!"

"What do you mean 'too'?" Hotch asked, suddenly calm.

JJ realized to late at what she had just said, she looked at Will who nodded as he came and stood beside her, taking her hand in his, "Last month I found out I was pregnant," Various "What's" were heard around the room. "I wasn't going to tell you all until I had my first ultrasound. But when I went to the doctor about two weeks ago he said I had had a miscarriage." Her voice broke at the end and she looked down at the floor.

A collection of gasps and sighs were heard as they took in the information shared by their friend.

"Is that why you called and requested sick leave two weeks ago?" Hotch asked. She simply nodded, still looking at the floor.

"I had to go to the hospital and deliver my stillborn child," She whispered and looked back up at them with tears in her eyes, "No mother should ever have to do that."

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Emily just closed their eyes and sighed sympathetically while Reid just stood there, still shocked that she had been pregnant and Garcia had tears running down her face.

"You're right, no mother should ever have to do that," Hotch finally said after a moment of silence, "And I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier."

JJ simply nodded.

"And don't worry, we will find Henry. I promise you." Hotch said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hotch," JJ said and paused, thinking, "What if this Unsub was a mother?"

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW THIS IS KIND OF SHORT AND FOR TANNEROSE5, I AM SORRY ABOUT THE COMMENTS ENDING ALL THE CHAPTERS. I WASN'T GOING TO DO THAT WITH THIS ONE BUT I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO END THIS ONE SO I JUST DID THAT. I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT NEXT TIME! BUT I HOPE YALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND, AS ALWAYS, REVIEW OR PM ME!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**SURPRISE! I BET YALL WEREN'T EXPECTING ANOTHER CHAPTER SO SOON, HUH? ;) AS ALWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"A mother?" Morgan questioned.<p>

"That would actually make sense," Reid replied, "If the mother lost a child somehow and she thought Henry looked like him she would have this delusion that Henry _is _the child that she lost."

"But where does Charles Howard know her from?" Prentiss asked.

"He could be a brother or a husband." Rossi replied.

"Garcia, see if Howard has a wife or sister who recently lost a son." Hotch said and Garcia immediately opened her laptop that sat on the table.

"You got it, sir," After a moment Garcia spoke up again, "Ok, Diane Howard, wife of Charles Howard Jr., they had a four year old son named Jackson Howard and- oh God.."

"What is it Mama?" Derrick asked the tech who had her hand slightly over her mouth.

"One year ago today Jackson Howard and his mom were in a car accident, a drunk driver slammed into the side of the vehicle going eighty miles per hour. Jackson died on impact."

"The one year anniversary of his death was the stressor." Prentiss said quietly.

"Garcia. Can you pull up a picture of Jackson on the monitor?" Hotch asked and she wordlessly pressed a few keys on her laptop and a picture of Jackson Howard, along with his mother Diane, came up on the television.

JJ couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped her lips when she saw how much alike he and Henry looked.

"Seeing Henry somewhere must have triggered something," Rossi said, "Do you have an address?"

"Already sent it to your phones." Garcia replied quickly as their phones dinged.

"Alright, let's go get Henry." Hotch said and they all, minus Garcia, filed out the door.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Diane Howards house they got out the SUV's and started strapping on their bulletproof vests.<p>

"Ok, Rossi, you, Prentiss and Will go around back. Me, JJ, Reid and Morgan will go through the front. She will most likely be with Henry so if anyone finds them be careful not to make any sudden moves, she will probably try to kill Henry and herself." When Hotch had finished telling everyone the plan they walked up to the house, Rossi, Prentiss and Will moving around back while Hotch, JJ, Reid and Morgan stood by the front door with their guns drawn waiting for Rossi to tell them they were in position through the earpiece.

When he did Hotch nodded at Morgan, who kicked the door down and went into the house high.

They all shouted clear as they went from room to room. When they had cleared all the rooms but one, they all gathered behind the closed door. Hotch turned the doorknob slowly and pushed it open.

When they got in the room they saw it was for a little boy, the walls were painted a light blue and there was a fire truck theme to the room.

They focused their attention to the middle of the room where they saw Diane Howard sitting on a rocking chair with Henry on her lap reading him "A Case of the Stripes" by David Shannon.

"Diane Howards, put the book down and give Henry to us." Hotch said, his gun aimed at her head.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Henry said when he saw his parents. He went to get out of Diane's arms but she held onto him tighter, making him squirm, trying to go to his parents.

"Wait till the story is over then you can get down, Jackson." Diane said. The team realized when she called him Jackson that, in her mind, she actually thought that Henry was her son, not a boy that looked like him.

"My name isn't Jackson. It's Henry!" Henry said, still squirming in the deranged woman's arms.

"Diane," JJ said stepping forward, "He is not your son. He is my son, his name is Henry."

"No! This is Jackson." She stated matter-of-factly.

"No, Jackson died in a car crash last year. Remember?" JJ said gently, lowering her gun a little.

Diane paused for a moment before looking up at JJ, "I tried to save him, but he was dead."

"I know you did, and I am so sorry. No mother should have their child die like that." She said truthfully, rephrasing her words from earlier slightly.

"You don't know what it's like. None of you do!" Diane said with tears in her eyes.

"Actually, I do," JJ replied, "I do know what it's like to lose a child, but I didn't get to spend any time with _my _baby. You just have to go through every day cherishing the moments you got to spend with your son."

She could see that Diane was starting to falter; so she continued, "Please, let me be able to watch my son grow up."

Finally, Diane closed the book and let Henry off her lap. JJ quickly holstered her gun and bent down as he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

JJ squeezed him tightly as Reid went over to Diane and cuffed her hands behind her back, reading her rights to her as they went out the door.

Will bent down beside a now sobbing JJ and wrapped the two in a hug. The team stood at the door smiling at the sight.

'_Thank you, God.'_ JJ prayed as she continued to hold Henry in her arms.

They had him back unharmed; and that was all she could ever ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, THIS IS THE END! I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO STUCK WITH THIS STORY AND REVIEWED! I HAVE ANOTHER STORY I AM STARTING AND I WILL <em>HOPEFULLY<em> HAVE IT UP BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK! GOD BLESS!**


End file.
